The present invention relates generally to radomes, and more particularly, to ferro-electric frequency selective surface (FFSS) radomes.
Conventional frequency selective surfaces (FSS) radomes are used in advanced low observability radar applications for fighter and reconnaissance aircraft, for example. Conventional frequency selective surfaces (FSS) are typically made of one or more grating screens sandwiched between two or more layers of constant dielectric material to form a radome. The radome transmission frequency and angular response of a typical conventional FSS are dependent on the grated screen geometry and dielectric layer material characteristics.
Therefore, it is an objective of the present invention to provide for ferro-electric frequency selective surface (FFSS) radomes.